


Bad Dreams

by MakutaGabriel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaGabriel/pseuds/MakutaGabriel
Summary: An AU in which Vanitas and Ventus are adopted brothers. Ventus has a bad dream about his past, and Vanitas is there to comfort him. Originally posted on FanFiction.Net
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me as Chapter 2 of A Series of VentusXVanitas One Shots on FanFiction.Net

Ventus was one of those people who did not usually remember his dreams. He would lay his head down and suddenly it would be the next day. Only on occasion did he actually remember his dreams, and more often than not he would forget them in minutes. This dream was one of those rare ones where even for days after the dream he still could remember almost all of it. Unfortunately for Ventus though it was not a good one. He heard the voices from the worst of his memories. The voices of children who teased because they already knew he was different, older voices that hurt him even more because they knew just what to say, and the voices of his parents, the most hurtful of all as they were filled with disappointment and disgust.

* * *

Vanitas was a very light sleeper, he always had been, so when his younger adopted brother and his lover had begun to move, he was almost instantly awake. Even though the only light in the room was the moonlight coming in through, Vanitas immediately knew something was wrong. Ventus was tossing and turning, even more than usual, but that wasn’t what disturbed Vanitas the most. It was the scared look on the younger man’s face. It was a face that Vanitas had seen on him before. While Vanitas contemplated waking him up suddenly Ventus’s eyes shot open and he screamed. It was a terrible scream, one Vanitas never wanted to hear come from Ventus again, but he had heard before and did not doubt he would hear again. He immediately embraced Ventus who began to flail and whispered.

“Ventus it’s alright, it’s me Vanitas, calm down.” After a few seconds Ventus completely froze, still staring at the ceiling and he closed his eyes shaking his head.

After a minute Ventus spoke. “I’m sorry.” He started to sniffle.

“For what? You didn’t do anything.”

“I woke you up.”

“You-” Vanitas began dumbfounded. Ventus’s sadness struck a chord in him. Something he did not want to let on to. “You woke me up? If you're really upset about that I’ll give you something to be upset about.” Ventus smiled through his tears. Joking about violence had always Vantias’s way of dealing with things that upset him.

“Try me.” He replied. Vanitas chuckled as he let go of Ventus and sat up on the edge of the bed. Motioning for Ventus to sit beside him. Ventus did so and leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder.

“What were you dreaming about?” Vanitas asked after a minute of silence.

“You know, the usual. Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp like they looked in the 90’s wrestling in the mud.”

“Sounds hot. Almost as hot as the time I tricked you into doing that with Roxas.”

“Oh god.” Ventus turned red. That was something Vanitas would never let him forget. Vanitas turned to look at Ven.

“Was it about mom and dad again?”

“Not just them.” Replied Ventus as he looked Vanitas in the eyes. He leaned into his brother’s face and the two began to kiss gently.

Vanitas knew where this was going and it took all of hiss will not to tear off Ven’s pajamas and slam him harder than he had in a long time and even though he knew Ventus would still enjoy it, he knew he needed to be gentle with him. Still in his excitement he popped a few of the pajama top’s buttons as he fumbled to take off Ventus’s shirt. Quickly enough he had done so and was met with the sight of Ventus’s bare chest and toned stomach. He slid his finger down the blonde trail leading down to Ven’s clothed crotch, the loose pajama pants being nowhere near able to hide the blonde’s erection.

“Look who’s already ready.”

“Shut up.” Said Ven with no conviction as he reached for his waistband, only to have Vanitas grab his hands. Vanitas had always loved to be in control. Something that turned Ven on greatly. Gently Vanitas raised Ventus’s hands over his head and he said.

“Uh uh. If you touch yourself now, I won’t be able to control myself. I’d prefer that you’d be able to walk in the morning.” Vanitas stood up and Ventus could see how hard he had gotten as well. Vanitas smiled flirtatiously as he slowly pulled off his shirt. Ven saw the scars. Scars that reminded him of how far Vanitas was willing to go for him. Scars that made him sad as well as reminded him of how much Vanitas loved him and how much he loved Vanitas.

Now Vanitas kneeled, every move slow and deliberate, his face level with Ven’s throbbing erection, he gently hooked his index fingers on either side of Ven’s pants and underwear and slowly pulled them down, allowing Ven’s hard cock to lightly smack his face. He knew how much Ventus like that kind of thing, but rarely did it, for he had too much pride, but this night was different. He gently grabbed the blonde’s cock and lightly tapped it onto his cheek a couple times and stuck his tongue out and tapped it against that a few times as well.

Ven almost came just watching that. Now Vanitas began to really get to work, he licked Ven’s dick from the base to the tip, and then hid did it again as Ven tried to keep a steady breath. Then suddenly without any more build up Vanitas had the tip of Ven’s dick in his mouth and he slid down, his cheeks sunken in to heighten Ventus’s pleasure, and in one fell swoop his nose was in Ven’s pubic hair. Although he wouldn’t ever admit it even to himself. He was turned on by the mix of sweat and the strawberry scented shampoo Ventus used there.

Vanitas hummed and swallowed a few times before coming up, breathing hard as Ven said. “Oh god, Vanitas you are-” He was interrupted as Vanitas again went down on him and began to bob as slow as he would allow himself. After a minute or two Ven could feel that he was starting to reach his limit and said “Vanitas I’m gonna cum.” If Vanitas could hear him over his own pleasure he said nothing, he just kept going which was enough to drive Ven over the edge and his vision flooded as he called out. “Vanitas!”

His cum flowed like a broken flood gate and he squirted several times. Vanitas managed to swallow a lot, but coughed and reeled back when it became too much. Ven continued to cum a little bit after as well. Vanitas would never admit just how much he liked to suck the blonde off. To watch the faces he would make sometime brought him almost as much pleasure as the sex. He swallowed what was in his mouth as he composed himself and Ven leaned back trying to do the same. When the two were breathing normally again, Vanitas stood up and asked. “How do you want me to do this?”

“I want to see you.” Ven blurted out instantly.

“Oh, how romantic.” Replied Vanitas. That for those two was an atypical request. They would rarely look at each other during sex. Despite his relatively open mind when it came to sex Vanitas had always found it weird to look at someone while fucking them, but in the circumstances he was willing to get over that for now.

He opened the bedside drawer next to him and pulled out a bottle of lube and squirted it onto his hand as he lifted Ven’s left leg over his shoulder and spread the other one while standing off of the bed. He slipped a slimy finger into Ven, eliciting a moan. Ven had a very sensitive asshole. Soon he had another finger in and had loosened Ven up enough as he squirted more lube onto his cock and rubbed it around before swiftly entering Ven rougher than he intended to.

Despite his earlier request Ven spent most of the time with his eyes tightly shut in pleasure and making faces and loud noises that were quickly getting Vanitas used to the idea of looking at him during sex. Despite his attempts to pace himself Vanitas found himself speeding up quickly. Vanitas was relatively quiet during sex, he left the moaning and calling out to Ventus, but looking at Ven and hearing him almost yelling his name made him moan louder and more frequently than he would usually have. He looked down for a few seconds at Ven’s left wrist. The one he always wore a wristband on to hide the parts of his past he didn’t like talking about. Impulsively he reached with his right hand to hold it and without either of them acknowledging it they interlocked their fingers.

After what felt like eternity and as Vanitas felt his own climax coming Ven suddenly arched his back and made what Vanitas could only call a noise as he came again. The cum squirting out almost as much as before, painting parts of the two young men’s stomach’s white. Unable to hold himself much longer Vanitas leaned forward without stopping his thrusts instinctively to muffle his pleasured scream by biting down on Ventus’s shoulder. After this the two stopped moving, just breathing heavily, immobile even with Vanitas’ mouth on Ven’s shoulder although he had loosened his jaws.

Vanitas reluctantly moved first as his back began to cramp. He pulled his now soft member out of the blonde and stood up stretching his back. The two were silent as Vanitas pulled from the bedside drawer a box of cleaning wipes and held it out to Ventus who grabbed some and began to wipe of the visible mess. Vanitas did the same as he said. “I think I’m going to take a shower.”

“Alright” Replied Ventus. “I’ll take one in the morning. I’m going back to sleep.” He got off the bed and planted a quick kiss on Vanitas’s lips. “Goodnight, and-” He began before pausing for a few seconds. “Thank you.”


End file.
